


in the closet

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+ sentence prompts, Ambiguously an AU tho so if you want to imagine it in canon go ahead, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Making Out, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompts, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Claia + Getting caught making out





	in the closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/gifts).



> for the 3+ sentence thing i did ages ago!! i just forgot to post it here oops

Maia and Clary were currently at a party–or to be more accurate, in a small closet  _behind_ a party.

They’d only recently started their relationship, and it was new enough that neither of them had told anyone yet. But “new” didn’t mean “bad”.

They were kissing deeply–Maia had her fingers woven in Clary’s hair, Clary’s hands were on her hips. The kiss was so warm and soft and quite honestly getting perhaps more passionate than appropriate in another person’s closet, when–

Light washed over them and a loud voice cut through their focus. “I just need to get– _oh.”_

They broke apart and faced the intruder, eyes wide and cheeks hot.

Magnus Bane, the host of the party, was looking between them.

There was a long moment of awkward silence. Clary and Maia were frozen, still half embracing. Maia was pretty sure she had a hickey on her neck.

Magnus laughed. “About time, you two.” he said. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

He grabbed something from beside them–a jacket? –and then stepped out, closing the door behind him.

Clary and Maia looked at each other and laughed.

(Before long they were kissing again.)


End file.
